


In the Golden Light of Evening

by MiaCousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: The Landsmeet, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Rings, rampant fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCousland/pseuds/MiaCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true proposal that Alistair envisions, told from both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Golden Light of Evening

 

The day had started off so well.  Mia had made love to me twice, bathed with me, filled my ear with sweet nothings and words of encouragement, had the servants bring breakfast to my room, picked out clothes for me to wear, and not mentioned the Landsmeet once.  She had tried to fill my morning with wonderful distraction and it had certainly worked.  I had not slept last night, mostly for her insatiable appetite though.  Oh Maker, my cheeks!  It wasn't like she wouldn't be important today - she led the Grey Wardens after all - but her focus had been on whether I could survive it.  Last night I had lain in bed listening to her breathe, interrupted only by bouts of gusty rain against the leaded windows in our room.  Short blasts had disturbed us and Mia had shivered in her sleep.  Immediately I tried to cover her but she rolled over in her sleep and nestled into my chest.  Why would I even want to move ever again?  

In that early morning bliss, where we were both snuggled up in a warm bed, with no noise to disturb us and only memories of those who existed outside this little bubble of our room, I decided I needed to stay like this forever.  I simply couldn't think of existing without her.  All facets of my soul seemed to exist only to please her; those that weren't preoccupied with fighting the Blight, that is.  Food would taste of nothing without her to share my table with.  I couldn't imagine drinking wine if the bottle wasn't to be poured into two glasses.  Passion didn't exist if it wasn't her body to enjoy.  Music and song seemed brighter when she was nearby, and more worth the exercise to enjoy them.  

I had never been in love before I had met her.  I knew now, with the very fullness of my soul, that Mia _was_ love to me.

I needed to marry her.  As soon as I had settled on the idea, it wasn't a rush of excitement and explosions in my head as I had expected it to be.  There was no pounding in my head, or indecision, or instant regret.  I felt the gentle warmth of certainty.  It was relaxation that flooded me, not dread, as if I had just been waiting for my mind to catch up and make the decision.

I couldn't do it before the Landsmeet though.  Not only did I not want to influence any decisions made but I didn't want to distract Mia from the task ahead.  As she skipped about the room that previous morning, she wore a smile but she could not hide from me.  She never mentioned the Landsmeet but in the quiet corners of the room when she thought I couldn't see her, I watched her bright eyes fall.  They settled on some unknown time or place for a few stolen moments, before catching herself and forcing gaiety into her stride.  For this determination to make _my_ day as bright as possible, I loved her.

That was why I was on this road in Denerim.  This one in particular.  I had seen it from our treks through the city to find those nefarious agents that we had been paid to defeat.  This road was full of low-ceilinged shops with fat-timbered front windows that held treasures for a price.   _Rich_ treasures from the grizzliness of the oafs that protected it.  Why did I feel fear?  I was a Grey Warden that had defeated dragons, skinned them and used their hide for armour.  Maybe they knew who I was.  Maybe they were menials of Loghain, come to rob or wound me and stop me from attending the Landsmeet.  With a rush of fear and a quickening of the heart, I realised that maybe I shouldn't have come alone.  But alone I was, and now I was here, nothing would stop me from finding what I wanted.

A low stoop saw me enter a room where dark, wooden cupboards and glass cabinets covered the walls.  A man with an observant eye marked my arrival very keenly but continued to count out silver coins on the desk he sat behind.

"How may I help you, good sir?" came a kindly voice.  The warmth surprised me as his eyes had held me pinned to the spot with a cold intellect.  
"I need to buy a ring."   
"For a good lady, I presume?"

I nodded meekly, fully aware of the brute that stood mute sentry at the doorway to a dark passage that led off the back wall.  Slowly the man turned round and unlocked a small cabinet to his left, removing a small bag made of velvet.

"You've never done this before, have you?"  
"Not once.  I need help." I tried to reply affably.  
"Tell me about the lady."

How do I describe Mia?  

"She is highborn, but free from affectations.  Beautiful, but with an air of approachability that true warmth brings.  She appreciates well-crafted swords but will fight with a wooden club if the need arises.  She has a great eye for detail, this is true, but likes things to work as a whole picture.  She is wonderful.  She is warm and loving, and, well ... mine." I said with a happy shrug as I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Does such a woman exist?" he finally grinned and said.    
"She does, I assure you."  
"Does she wear jewellery?"  
"Occasionally.  Our occupation is such that we cannot wear it much.  We would either lose it, or it would accidentally rip flesh from our bodies."  
"You are both soldiers?"  I nodded.  "So something plain ..."  
"But beautiful - to match her loveliness."

The bag in front of him was tipped into a small tray that sat on his desk, and a multitude of rings fell out.  They were gaudy, with filigree and jewels making glints of light flash in my eye.  With a deft finger, the jeweller sorted through the array and picked up one.  As it dropped into my hand, I could feel almost instantly that it wasn't right.  It was too heavy.  The design was all wrong; wreaths of ivy and flowers wrapped around a silver band.  It was large and flashy.

"Nice, but not right." I said, trying to sound grateful as I handed it back.  With an emotionless face once more, he dropped the ring back into the black bag.  
"Okay ... " he muttered as his eyes drifted over the pile.  "What about this one?  Hewn from the gold mines of Orlais, and encrusted with rubies and sapphires.  A worthy bauble for such a highborn woman."

He held out a trinket that weighed even more than the previous.  It was stunning - there was no doubt about it - but it just wasn't right.  Over the next ten minutes, he showed me all manner of rings - gold ones, silver ones, pewter ones, ones studded with crystal, a lyrium ring, weighty rings that were the length of a finger, ones imbued with magical properties - and many more.  I sensed he was starting to get fretful when my eyes fell on one in the pile left on the table.  A small, tender thing of thin silver.  My fingers reached out for it and I stared silently at it, at the small drop of faint green crystal that had been set into the side.  It was perfect.  Beautiful, unpretentious, elegant -  _Mia_.

"I can sell you better pieces than this." said the jeweller as he saw that I was quickly becoming enamoured with such a plain trinket.  "Come, see the wonderful rings I have in my back room.  Precious antiquities!  Beauty beyond compare!  Come, come!" he said, getting up and motioning me to join him.  
"But this is perfect." I said quietly, looking up at him.  "That's the one I want."  
"This trifle is not suitable.  It is a piece made by an apprentice smith." he said, trying desperately to dissuade me from the one I had chosen and entreat me to buy more expensive options.  
"No." I said firmly, the ring still firmly in my grip.  I pulled coins from the purse at my belt and dropped them on the table.  "There is ten gold, my friend.  It is all I have on me.  Now, your friend here can beat me up, search all my pockets and belongings, but he will find no other money on me.  It is a more than fair price for a ring such as this.  I want this one, not another.  This one.  Now you are a smart man and have already sized me up.  You can tell I will not lie.  It is more than likely you know who I am, too."

Those words hung heavy in the air.  From the moment I had entered the building, he had known and I knew it.  This was someone used to dealing with his wits, not brawn, else he wouldn't have need for the muscled fighter who stood sentry.  I did not have experience of bartering, nor threats, nor entreatments, but as I stood firm there, the jeweller saw fit to nod slowly.

"I expect I shall have further business of you, _Warden_ , should the need arise." he said with a knowing smile.

Feeling the weight of pressure, I nodded briefly and ducked out of the shop.  I hated bartering.  My palms became clammy and my throat started to feel tight.  However, there was no way I was leaving without this ring.  My fist was still clutching it when I arrived back at Arl Eamon's estate.  My chest seemed fit to burst as I stormed up the stairs to our chambers, brutally ignoring all that I passed.  I needed to hide this somewhere safe.  Luckily, as I pushed the door open, I saw that she wasn't there.  Panic set in as I looked about the room and realised there was nowhere for me to hide this most precious of things.   _Gaargggghh!_  I screamed internally.  There were no loose bricks to wheedle out, no drawers with secret compartments, or paintings to hide secret safes.  Nope, I was going to have to do this by myself.  I found a small piece of cloth that I wrapped it in and hid it under the mattress.

Now, how and when to do it?  Well that was a decision that would wait until after the Landsmeet.  With a shudder I thought about what could possibly happen.  No, I could not make myself sick with worry.  I focused instead on that precious parcel that lay under our mattress. And the love I felt for my Mia.  

Oh Maker, how I hoped she would say yes.

 

* * *

 

Numb? No. Anything but.  
Happy? Possibly.  
Confused? Maybe.  
  
There had been so much that had happened today, of monumental importance, that my emotions were shot. If I stopped to think about what had happened in the space of even an hour, my mind would wither, pool inside my head and slowly trickle out of my ears. But I had to. As I stomped down the corridor of the Arl’s estate, having just returned from the Landsmeet, I forced myself to at least list what had happened.  
  
First and foremost, Loghain was dead. With a silver slice through the air, Alistair had severed the link between brain and body. No protestations, screamings, pleadings from Anora would save him. _Could_ save him. As soon as he had entered that hall, radiant in his arrogance and iridescent metal, his fate had been sealed. There was no way that anyone other than Alistair could have done it, aside from me. I knew how much it meant to him, to deliver the killing blow. The ghosts of Duncan and Cailan, and the countless Grey Wardens, men, women and military beasts that had falled at Ostagar after his betrayal, floated around his eyes. The pain, so replete with its piercing, had pushed its way up from where he had stored it and I saw the tears. Not of mercy, but of relief that it was done. Finally.  
  
Next, Alistair was now King of Ferelden. I was certainly worried for him – I didn’t even bother lying to myself. Worried that now the power players of the Ferelden Court would be weaving their webs around him, that who he was would change. The physical man would still be there but would his essence … shift? Over time, would their constant influence and ‘advice’ push him towards a path he wouldn’t have forged by himself. _No_ , I told myself, _that man will always be the same. In essence, in heart, and in soul._ I smiled to myself as I slowed a little. That was the next thing.  
  
I was getting married to Alistair Theirin.  
  
Yes, that didn’t go as I’d expected. Eamonn had forced me into a decision when I hadn’t expected to decide on that. That deceptive bitch who had styled herself Queen had made a play for the throne and I knew that if I didn’t say anything, the machinations of the Court would have had her marrying Alistair. ‘To embed the monarchy’, or ‘she knows the games’, or ‘you’re the Warden Commander’. The simple answer was that I couldn’t stand the thought of him being with anyone else, ever. It wouldn’t have mattered if it was a simple matter of a contractual marriage of convenience, but if anyone was to marry that wonderful man then it would be me.  
  
I do remember a flash of worry cross his face though when I announced it to the Landsmeet. I hadn’t actually been able to check with him first that it was what he wanted. I like to think it was. At least, I hope it was. I’m pretty sure it was? That would have to wait. Right now, before I saw him and he would tell me it was all a misunderstanding and he did, in fact, have to marry Anora, then I would revel in the fact that I was engaged to the man that I loved beyond hope. My cheeks hurt from where my mouth stretched wide in a smile. Joy threatened to make me dizzy but I steeled myself against wilting and fainting over a man. Maybe this man could make me crazy but I wasn’t going to faint. Yet.  
  
The door that held my friends from me was a couple of paces away. With an ecstatic surge that could only come from accomplishing jobs with great style, I shoved the door open and strode in. Cheers were rebounding off the walls and people were crushing my hand before the door had swung shut.  
  
“Congratulations, my friend!” Wynne said proudly, before Leliana interjected with “This is wonderful news!” and a bright smile.  
“And Loghain was most stylishly despatched. I must salute the would-be King when I next see him.” Zevran exclaimed from just off my left shoulder.  
  
Oghren pushed a bottle of something toxic into my hand and clinked his own glass against it with a hearty chortle. Sten tipped his head towards mine from the perimeter of the room but for him, he might as well have hugged me. Morrigan kept the shadows company as usual but I could see that she smiled when I caught her eye. It was warm and genuine and I had no reason to doubt that she meant it.  
  
The door announced a new visitor to the room.  
  
“So, strange story,” a sudden voice said from behind me, “tell me if you’ve heard this one. This fella gets made King and then gets engaged – all on the same night.”  
  
I wheeled round to see Alistair standing there in his Grey Warden armour. It was obvious that he too had come straight from the Landsmeet. However, Eamonn and others had tried to bend his ear already which meant a slight delay. His eyes didn’t waver from mine. I could see them clearly and they shone, like all the clouds had suddenly dispersed and the sun from inside his heart was bursting through.  
  
“Yes, about that …” I grinned, more than a little nervous given his reaction at the Landsmeet but bolstered by his face now.  
“I’m actually fine with becoming King.” he shrugged. “I’ve had some time to come to terms with the idea. I suppose there’s some good I could even do! I suppose I’m more curious about, y’know, the engagement.”  
  
I didn't know how to react but a sudden fear had gripped me. Was this the fleeting look that I had seen from the dais? Was it about to come out now that he thought it was a terrible plan?  
  
"May I borrow you for a moment?" he asked nervously.  
  
Mutely, I nodded. Obviously he didn't want to break my heart in front of our troupe. I would allow him that. It was very gentlemanly, after all, and so very Alistair. He stepped back slightly as I moved to go past him. My knees were weak and my palms sweaty. This wasn’t like me, at all.  
  
He led me through to our room where he made me shut my eyes. _Curious_ , I mused. Clanging from across the room make me jump a little and I recognised the sound of armour being dropped on the floor in a hurry. Usually it was because I was naked and waiting for him but this time I stood by the door, with my eyes closed. _How very curious_ , I further pondered, allowing myself a tiny glimmer of hope. Surely he would have leapt right into his annihilation of my plan when we set foot through the door. He was a nervous bumbler and would just launch into something without thinking. This was taking planning and that was putting me on edge, but in a good way.  
  
“Am I allowed to open my eyes now?” I asked quietly.  
“No. Not even a peek.” Some rustling from near the bed and then I felt his hand in mine. Gently he led me back into the corridor. “Keep them shut until I tell you you can open them. Please?”  
“Of course.”

Very carefully, he led me through the castle; up stairs, through doors, along corridors – all the while tenderly holding my hand and making sure I wouldn’t bump into anything. And all the while, still blind.

Eventually though, we stopped. A draft of air swirled around my feet and I felt a slight chill sweep across my skin. Keys made sounds in lock and a wooden clunk preceded the squeak of an unoiled doorhinge. The evening air of Denerim swept across my face. I could hear the toils of the city but they were below me.

Gingerly, Alistair pulled me forward a touch before two warm lips met mine in a soft kiss. Even with my eyes closed, I could tell he was smiling.

“Okay, you can open them now.” he instructed, the grin resonating throughout his voice.

Immediately I saw we were on top of the highest tower in the whole of Arl Eamonn’s estate. I could see everything for a glorious sunset was casting golden light over the rooftops of Denerim. Even Fort Drakon shone with wonder.

“So, Mia …” he started without waiting, immediately nervous. “Oh Maker, how do I do this? _Where is it?_ ” came the quiet mutters as fast hands searched his pockets. “ _Thank you, Andraste._ Right, Mia, back with you. Right … okay … urm …”

Alistair suddenly looked as if he was going to faint and fall over the parapet. One of his hands was hidden behind his back and he kept glancing up at me like he was about to be strangled.

“Are you okay?” I asked. Silently he nodded back as he swallowed against a dry throat.  
“Apparently I have just been given all of this.” he said, as he turned to look out over the city. From the high tower we could see to the country beyond. “Maker, I have, haven’t I?” he told himself. “Anyway, this is all mine, but only because of you. I have been given everything that I ever wanted today. Duncan can rest easy in whatever great hall he now resides within. Our brethren from Ostagar have been avenged. This wonderful country has a new ruler, for good or for bad, but all that pales into comparison besides that tiny, tiny detail that you also threw into the mix – that you would marry me.”

My heart was pounding and I was barely able to get my words out. Was this what I thought it might be? He held the hand out that had been behind his back to reveal a small bag of black velvet.

“I bought this ring earlier today before you told the Landsmeet your plans. I knew I wanted to be with you much earlier than that but today I needed to know that you would always be with me; here, in Denerim. You have been the one person who has stood by me, and now has told the supposedly important people in the land that you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Me! Little old Alistair Theirin from Redcliffe, that used to run around scrumping apples and jumping in the lake wearing ripped clothes.”  
“Your background doesn’t matter to me.” my small voice quivered through a thick throat. “It never has.”

Alistair smiled at that. A broad and proud smile.

“I think this is what I do?” he asked as he dropped to one knee.

IT WAS! My toes danced and I could barely keep still. He was about to propose!? All my skin felt like it was on fire! He pulled a ring out of the bag and reached for my hand. His amber eyes burned in the dying light of the day.

“I was never meant to be one of the knights in the bardic tales. I was never meant to go having grand adventures. However, meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would love it if we carried on our adventures together. For all of our days. Mia Grace Eleanor Cousland, will you marry me? Please?”

By now, I could barely see through the tears and they broke as my cheeks smiled beyond what I thought was possible. As I nodded, they fell down my face. My heart was thudding my acceptance and I croaked out a yes before a small laugh escaped my mouth. With a smile to match my own, he slipped a small band of metal onto my finger and stood swiftly to kiss me. We stood for untold moments, embracing and kissing, staring at each other and at the ring that had solidified our promise to each other.

There, in the golden light of a Denerim evening, the King-to-be of all Ferelden, the Grey Warden that was about to save the world from an Archdemon, promised to become _my_ Alistair.

Nothing more grand than that, but perhaps the grandest thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the combination of two chapters of my other story but I like it so much that I decided to publish it separately.


End file.
